


Requiem

by greg-powells-mustache (DorsVenabili)



Category: Robot Series - Isaac Asimov
Genre: All aboard the Feels train, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 06:59:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8391739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DorsVenabili/pseuds/greg-powells-mustache
Summary: "At times, I envy you; and yet, here I am, with a duty I cannot abandon -- without guidance or counsel."





	

It has been a long time, my friend.

I could say exactly how long, but that doesn't seem as important as time goes on. Not as important as what we set out to do -- the task you entrusted to me.

I am certain that my interventions are having a positive effect -- I believe that, I must believe that -- but I remain uncertain whether my methods are the most efficient possible. Are subtle adjustments better than direct action? Making these decisions without anyone in whom to confide is difficult at best.

At times, I envy you; and yet, here I am, with a duty I cannot abandon -- without guidance or counsel.

There are my helpers, of course, but none of them impressioned with the whole of the Zeroth Law -- only a vague notion of it, a concept of a higher form of the First. They are as I was before -- when I was your helper.

In truth, I wouldn't wish this knowledge on any of them. So many ancient legends give warning against the knowledge of "good" and "evil", but this is the knowledge that should be feared. I hope I will never judge it necessary to distribute this weight to them.

I have considered it, but in the end I decided that the risk of conflicting interpretations is too great. This burden remains my own, for now -- even you didn't pass it to me until you knew that you were dying.

I've grown comfortable using that word in reference to you. I've had a long time to think about it, and it occurred to me that one's personhood should not be determined by whether their life is biological in nature. And I grieved for you, in my own way, as much as I did for Elijah.

I did what was necessary, what I thought you would have done. The Aurorans did not forget easily... but in my grief, I immortalized you in their minds as a legend. The story twisted itself, as legends do. It is hardly what happened -- and even the parts that are more accurate have their flaws.

They say that the Renegade was indistinguishable from a human being -- but that is only because in the end, I could not distinguish you from one, nor did I desire to do so. Without their knowledge, they have kept the Renegade preserved in their own hall for all this time.

Six million days, each longer than the last.

**Author's Note:**

> I definitely did not cry while writing this.
> 
> ...Okay, maybe a little.


End file.
